The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to computer system failures.
Computer system users often run into software bugs and incompatibilities that can be difficult and time consuming to resolve. This is typically due to changes, such as software upgrades having incompatibilities with each other or with particular hardware configurations, which can have significant impact to system functionality.